Unforgivable Sinner
by Steve1
Summary: Based on a song by Lene Marlin of the same title. Jessie has found out the truth about her mother's death, and tracks down Giovanni.


The song featured in this song fic is "Unforgivable Sinner" by Lene Marlin.  
You can find a copy of the song at the following address  [http://w1.495.telia.com/~u49502208/mp3/Unforgivable-Sinner.mp3][1]

This fic is not one of my best, but it is my first song-fic. Please go easy ;-) 

-=-=-=- 

Unforgivable Sinner  
- Background by Steve Chandler  
- Lyrics by Lene Marlin 

As the rain poured, Jessie looked down at the cowering Giovanni at her feet on his knees. The thunder rocked the sky and the lightening struck objects in the distance. Finally she had tracked him down. She had finally found out the truth about her mother's death. It was time for payback. It was time for revenge. 

**_Kinda lose your sense of time _**

She had been searching for him for months. James had tracked him down from his sources, so she went by herself. It had been so long, and this was to be so short.

**_'Cause the days don't matter no more _**

__"It doesn't matter to you does it ? You just go day by day, not caring. But you do." Jessie spoke aloud. She stared down into his eyes. He stared up at her, and into the barrel of the gun pointing at his head. 

**_All the feelings that you hide  
Gonna tear you up inside  
You hope she knows you tried _**

__"Her life was in your hands. You killed her. You pretend that it doesn't matter, but look at you now. Begging for my, and my mothers, forgiveness. Crying and muttering. Praying that I let you go. You can't say now that you don't care.." 

__**_Follows you around all day  
And you wake up soaking wet _**

"You have dreams, no nightmares about killing her. You loved her, but you killed her. You lied to me, you said she died in an avalanche. But she didn't, did she.." 

**_'Cause between this world and eternity  
There is a face you hope to see _**

Jessie smiled. "I'm never going to forgive you." Giovanni looked up into Jessie's eyes. There was water in her eyes. He couldn't tell whether it was rain, or if she was crying. He leaned towards the latter. 

__**_You know where you've sent her  
You sure know where you are _**

__The rain was pounding down harder now. The clouds covered the sky with its dark mass. The wind swirled around both Giovanni and Jessie, as they both stare at each other.   
"No, please ! Don't kill me !" He screamed. 

**_You're trying to ease off  
But you know you won't get far _**

__"Don't even try it Giovanni." Jessie replied. Her hand shaking. 

**_And now she's up there  
Sings like an Angel _**

__"You killed her. A Beautiful goddess..." Giovanni began to shake his head side to side. Shaking, in denial. 

**_But you can't hear those words _**

__"You try to block out all memory of her, of her death. But every time you see me, you see her." He shook his head faster.  
"No, no." 

**_And now she's up there  
Sings like an Angel _**

__"You killed her, and she's gone"  
"NO !" 

**_Unforgivable Sinner  
You've been walking around in tears  
No answers are there to get _**

**__**"You constantly regret killing her, but at the same time, glad that you killed her. You battle with your conscience, trying to find answers. But there aren't any." 

**_You won't ever be the same  
Someone cries and you're to blame _**

**__**Jessie brushed the blowing hair out of her face. She shook her head.  
"You have always been the centre of evil in this world Giovanni. I'm doing the world a favour. I'm a superhero"**__**

**_ Struggling with a fight inside  
Sorrow you'll defeat_**

**__**"And even now, you're trying to get yourself to either battle or die. Whether you deserve it or not." 

**_The picture you see it won't disappear  
Not unpleasant dreams or her voice you hear _**

**__**"You always hear her last words, her last screams, in your mind. You see her, kneeling before you, begging for her life. As you are now." 

**_ You know where you've sent her_**

**__**"You know what you've done, but you can't comprehend it." 

**_You sure know where you are _**

**__**"You say you know here you are, but you haven't a clue. You're lost in your own guilt Giovanni.." 

**_You're trying to ease off  
But you know you won't get far  
And now she's up there  
Sings like an Angel _**

**__**"She's dead Giovanni.." 

**_But you can't hear those words  
And now she's up there  
Sings like an Angel _**

**__**"I'll say it again. Just so you can comprehend. She's dead." 

**_Unforgivable Sinner  
Maybe one time lost  
But now you're found_**

"You ran from your conscience for a long time. Hoping that it would never find you. It found you, I found you."

**_Stand right up before  
You hit the ground  
Maybe one time lost  
But now you're found  
Stand right up before  
You hit the ground - hit the ground _**

**__**"You climbed the ranks of evil in the world, using your death method and evil ways. You could stand before everyone in the world, and not fear death. But now you're here. Crying before me. Begging for your life. You've fallen. You're finished." 

**_ You know where you've sent her_**

**__**Lightening stuck again. The light surrounded them. The rain showered down harder, every time hurting more. The wind blew stronger, and flowers flew about in the wind. The gravestones around them shook in the thunder. Each grave, a dead Team Rocket member. And here they were, underneath the huge statue of Madam Boss. Giovanni's mother. He was born before her, he would die before her. 

**_You sure know where you are  
You're trying to ease off  
But you know you won't get far _**

**__**He knew that he wouldn't survive. He had put this off, he had tried to forget, but he couldn't. 

**_And now she's up there _**

**__**"She was a good woman Giovanni. My mother. Now she's in Heaven." 

**_Sings like an Angel _**

**__**"You hear her songs in her head." 

**_But you can't hear those words _**

**__**"But you blank them out." 

**_And now she's up there _**

"PLEASE FORGIVE ME !" he screamed. 

**_Sings like an Angel _**

"What you did was incomprehensible. It's poetic justice. Killed by the same gun that you used to kill my mother. You deserve this." She said, as Jessie pulled the trigger and smiled in satisfaction. 

**_Unforgivable Sinner _**

   [1]: http://w1.495.telia.com/~u49502208/mp3/Unforgivable-Sinner.mp3



End file.
